The present invention relates generally to binderies for printed materials and more particularly to finishing units for stitching printed products, which for example move on a saddle-back conveying device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,964 discloses a device for longitudinally stitching multipiece printed products. A rotating stitcher drives U-shaped wire stitches into printed products being conveyed along a linear path. A stapling closing device cooperates with the rotating stitcher to close the wire stitches.
The wire stitches used by the rotating stitcher are created from a wire being fed directly to the stitcher, the wire being cut by a wire cutter cutting off sections of the wire. The straight sections are fed to the stitcher at stitching heads of the stitcher. A wire bending link arranged at the stitcher then bends the wire sections to create the U-shaped wire stitches that are driven into the printed products. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,964 is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,199 discloses a gathering stapler for printed products. A plurality of gathering sections extends parallel to one another and circulates transversely. A stapling apparatus has stapling heads that meet up with the gathering sections. The stapling heads run past a wire cut-off dispenser, from which a wire section is obtained. The wire section may be magnetically held until a stapling head runs into a fixed-in-place wire bending link to form a staple, which is then applied to the printed product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,265 discloses a stapling device including a supply roll with a conveying unit for the stapling material, a cutting device for cutting the stapling material to a length required for forming the staples, a staple forming unit, a plunger for pushing the staples into the printed product and a staple closing unit.